Legado de pasión
by NeoQueenSerenity23
Summary: Tenía que casarse… ¡con la que había sido la amante de su padre! Serena Tsukino sólo había hecho su trabajo: cuidar del recién fallecido Mamoru Chiba. No esperaba que la hubiese incluido en su testamento, y mucho menos que pusiese como condición que tenía que casarse con su hijo. Pero su situación económica era desesperada…
1. Argumento

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Legado de pasión de Melanie Milburne perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Argumento:**

Tenía que casarse… ¡con la que había sido la amante de su padre!

Serena Tsukino sólo había hecho su trabajo: cuidar del recién fallecido Mamoru Chiba. No esperaba que la hubiese incluido en su testamento, y mucho menos que pusiese como condición que tenía que casarse con su hijo. Pero su situación económica era desesperada…

Darien decidió tratar a Serena como la cazafortunas que pensaba que era. Se casaría con ella, se acostaría con ella, y la destruiría. Pero entonces descubrió que su esposa era virgen…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Legado de pasión de Melanie Milburne perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 1:**

Serena, conmocionada, miró a la abogada italiana.

—Debe de haber un error—balbuceó con incredulidad—. ¿Cómo voy a estar incluida en el testamento del signore Chiba? Yo sólo lo cuidaba.

—No es un error —contestó Setsuna Meiou, golpeando con un dedo el documento que tenía delante—. Está aquí escrito. Mamoru Chiba cambió su testamento unas semanas antes de morir.

Serena se sentó en silencio, sorprendida. Había cuidado del multimillonario y vivido con él durante dieciocho meses, pero jamás se había imaginado algo así.

—No lo entiendo… —comentó poco después—. ¿Por qué iba a dejarme a mí la mitad de su finca?

—Eso mismo ha preguntado su hijo —le dijo la abogada mirándola de manera elocuente—. Creo que viene de camino a Londres en estos momentos. Dado que era el único heredero de su padre, esperaba que tanto la Villa Chiba como el resto de sus bienes fuesen sólo para él.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ha dicho que los términos del testamento son un tanto extraños…

—Son poco corrientes —admitió Setsuna—. Para heredar su parte tendrá que casarse con Darien Chiba antes de un mes y continuar casada con él durante un año.

A Serena se te hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Casarme antes de un mes? —repitió—. ¿Durante un año?

—Sí, si no, la herencia pasará automáticamente a la ex amante de Mamoru, una mujer llamada Eugial Henning. ¿Le habló en alguna ocasión de ella?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No, creo que no…, pero era un hombre muy reservado. No hablaba demasiado, sobre todo, al final.

La abogada hojeó el documento que tenía delante antes de volver a mirar a Serena.

—El signore Chiba estableció que cuando se casase con su hijo recibiría la suma de cincuenta mil euros, y por cada año que siga casada con él, otro complemento bastante generoso.

— ¿C…cómo de generoso? —preguntó Serena.

La abogada dijo una suma que la dejó de piedra.

—Supongo que es como para no rechazarla… —comentó, pensando en la reciente llamada de teléfono que había recibido de su hermana. Cincuenta mil euros no serían suficientes para solucionar el problema económico de Mina, pero la ayudarían mucho.

—Pues sí, es mucho dinero para rechazarlo —dijo Setsuna —. Incluso si no contamos el dinero, la villa, como ya sabe, está considerada como uno de los lugares más bonitos de los alrededores del lago Como. Sería una locura rechazarla, aunque sea sólo la mitad.

— ¿Cómo es Darien Chiba? Quiero decir, como persona —quiso saber Serena—. He visto alguna foto suya en la prensa, pero su padre casi ni lo mencionaba. Me parece que no estuvo en el funeral. Tengo la sensación de que la relación entre ambos no era buena.

—Yo no lo conozco personalmente —contestó la abogada—. Al parecer, se marchó de casa para estudiar en el extranjero y ahora es un corredor de Bolsa de altos vuelos. Pero, sí, ha aparecido en numerosas ocasiones en revistas de cotilleos europeas. Parece ser que es un poco playboy, y muy rico.

—Sí, ésa es la impresión que tengo yo también. ¿Pero y si no accede a las condiciones del testamento de su padre? Si tanto dinero tiene, ¿para qué va a querer casarse con una mujer a la que no conoce de nada?

—La finca vale mucho dinero, incluso para un hombre rico —dijo Setsuna —. Además, él pasó la mayor parte de su niñez en la villa, hasta que lo mandaron a un internado en el extranjero. No creo que quiera rechazar semejante mina de oro sin echar al menos un vistazo a la mujer que su padre te ha elegido como esposa.

Serena sintió que se te erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme —puntualizó—, en especial, con un hombre que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de visitar, ni llamar a su padre enfermo.

—Dado que casi no tuvo ningún contacto con él durante la última década, tal vez te cueste comprender cuál era su papel en casa de su padre. Yo sé que era su enfermera, pero la prensa no siempre lo ha visto así, y sospecho que Darien Chiba también tendrá sus dudas.

Serena se irguió en la silla. Cuando había aceptado el trabajo de cuidar de Mamoru Chiba no había imaginado que la prensa mal interpretaría la relación que había entre ambos. Cada vez que lo había acompañado a algún lugar público, los paparazzi los habían seguido. En ocasiones la habían hecho parecer una cazafortunas. Todavía sentía vergüenza al pensar en la última fotografía que había salido en la prensa. Debilitado por el cáncer de huesos que sufría, pero demasiado orgulloso para utilizar un bastón. Mamoru se había apoyado cada vez más en ella. El fotógrafo había sacado una instantánea de un momento en el que Serena había puesto los brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se cayese, para documentar que ambos tenían una relación íntima. Hasta su hermana Mina la había llamado desde Australia y te había preguntado si era verdad.

—Darien Chiba puede pensar lo que quiera, pero jamás hubo nada inadecuado en mi relación con su padre —dijo Serena—. Mamoru era un inválido, por Dios santo. Me contrató para que me ocupase de sus necesidades diarias. Y yo le tomé mucho cariño, eso es cierto, pero eso me ha ocurrido en casi todas las casas en las que he trabajado. Cuidar de alguien que se está muriendo es muy doloroso. No es inteligente implicarse emocionalmente, pero, desde que lo vi, supe que Mamoru Chiba era un hombre que estaba solo. Tenía dinero, pero no salud, ni felicidad.

—Bueno, esperemos que Darien Chiba entienda la situación —dijo Setsuna —, Mientras tanto, supongo que sigue viviendo en la villa.

—Sí. No sabía qué hacer. Algunos de los empleados se han tomado unas vacaciones y no quería dejar la casa desatendida hasta que no viniese su hijo. He estado buscando otro alojamiento, pero por ahora no he tenido mucha suerte.

—Supongo que es consciente de todo lo que perdería Darien Chiba si no acepta las condiciones del testamento —le advirtió Setsuna en tono serio—. Aunque no necesite el dinero, yo te recomendaría que lo pensase bien antes de tomar una decisión, tanto por su bien, como por el de él.

—Sé que es una situación complicada para él… pero no sé si puedo acceder. No me parece… correcto…

—Muchas personas lo verían de otra manera. No rechazarían un matrimonio de conveniencia a corto plazo a cambio de una fortuna.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior un momento.

—Ha dicho que el matrimonio tendría que durar un año. ¿Es eso negociable?

—No. no lo es, pero, como ya te he dicho antes, por cada año que siga casada con Darien recibirá más dinero — Setsuna te ofreció la mano por encima del escritorio—. Decida lo que decida, señorita Tsukino, es evidente que el signore Chiba Sénior te tenía mucho cariño. No debía de ser una persona fácil. Es una familia que ha sufrido mucho. La madre de los chicos murió cuando eran pequeños y el pequeño, Endymion, falleció en un trágico accidente cuando tenía ocho años. A lo largo de los años, el señor Chiba fue amargándose y recluyéndose cada vez más, por no mencionar que era una persona muy testaruda.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Serena—, pero a mí me daba la sensación de que era sólo una fachada, le gustaba mucho despotricar, pero al final era un pedazo de pan. Me caía muy bien. Voy a echarlo de menos.

—Nunca se sabe, señorita Tsukino, tal vez su hijo sea el marido perfecto —comentó la abogada sonriendo con ironía—. No sería la primera vez que un matrimonio de conveniencia se convirtiese en algo completamente distinto.

Serena salió del despacho de la abogada con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro y fue hacia los ascensores. Mientras descendía, sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago…

Cada vez que Serena atravesaba las elaboradas puertas de hierro forjado de Villa Chiba se sentía intimidada durante uno o dos segundos. Los enormes jardines eran sobrecogedores y la casa, imponente. Estaba situada encima de las aguas cristalinas del lago Como, tenía cuatro pisos y había sido construida en estilo neoclásico, con un aura de grandeza a la antigua usanza que siempre te cortaba la respiración.

La mayoría de las habitaciones de la casa ya no se utilizaban. Los muebles antiguos estaban tapados con sábanas y las contraventanas cerradas, dándole al lugar el aspecto de una casa embrujada. Y sin la presencia de los empleados que cuidaban a diario de la casa y los jardines, la sensación de soledad y aislamiento era todavía más pronunciada.

Después de más de un año cuidando de él en su palazzo de Milán, Mamoru Chiba te había anunciado, seis semanas antes, que quería ir a morirse a la villa. En esos momentos, Serena tenía la sensación de que hasta cada soplo de aire que movía las hojas de los árboles lamentaba su muerte. Ella había disfrutado mucho paseándolo por los jardines en su silla de ruedas.

Mientras cruzaba el segundo nivel del jardín, Serena notó cómo el calor de la primavera realzaba el fuerte olor a glicinia y jazmín. Acababa de detenerse a quitar las flores marchitas de una rosaleda blanca como la nieve cuando vio que un deportivo negro se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Como una pantera que volviese a su guarida.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y observó cómo una figura alta salía del vehículo. A pesar de la distancia, reconoció el parecido con su padre: la agilidad, la delgadez, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula cuadrada y la manera arrogante de apretar los labios de un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quería. Aunque Darien Chiba era mucho más alto que su padre y su cuerpo no estaba arqueado, ni estropeado por la enfermedad y su pelo negro y rizado era grueso y abundante.

A pesar de que Serena había visto fotografías suyas en la prensa en un par de ocasiones, se dio cuenta de que no te habían hecho justicia. De hecho, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones de sport y una camisa azul clara, con las mangas subidas, dejando al descubierto los bronceados antebrazos, un reloj caro en la muñeca izquierda y unas gafas de sol de marca que ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos.

Cerró el coche de un portazo y subió las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel del jardín, llegando a su lado en tan sólo unos segundos.

—Supongo que es usted la señorita Tsukino —dijo en tono poco amistoso.

Serena odiaba hablar con alguien que llevase gafas de sol. Siempre se sentía en desventaja por no poder ver sus ojos. Levantó la barbilla y dejó que los pélalos que tenía en la mano cayesen a sus pies.

—Sí, eso es —contestó—. Y supongo que usted es Darien Chiba.

Él se quitó las gafas de sol y la recorrió de arriba abajo con sus ojos azules.

—Y supongo que usted fue la última amante de mi padre.

Serena se puso tensa automáticamente.

—Me parece que te han informado mal, signore Chiba —replicó en tono frío—. Yo era sólo una empleada de su padre.

Él sonrió con cinismo.

— ¿Se ocupaba de todas las necesidades físicas de mi padre, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntó—. Debo confesar que mi mente está disfrutando mucho con esa información.

—Pues en ese caso será mejor que haga subir a su mente de las cloacas, signore Chiba —contestó ella con altivez.

La sonrisa de él pasó a ser diabólica.

— ¿Y qué te parece la idea de convenirse en mi esposa, señorita Tsukino?

Serena apretó los labios.

—No tengo intención de hacer semejante cosa.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Y Serena intentó no estremecerse.

—Supongo que fue usted quien lo convenció de que cambiase el testamento en algún momento de debilidad.

—Ésa me parece una acusación despreciable. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía planeado su padre. Me enteré cuando el bufete de abogados me llamó.

—No me tome por un tonto —dijo él—. Llevaba un año y medio viviendo con mi padre. Es la relación más larga que tuvo desde la muerte de mi madre. Todo el mundo sabía que se acostaba con él. Salió muchas veces en los periódicos.

Serena notó que te ardían las mejillas, pero se obligó a mantenerle la mirada.

—No tenía ese tipo de relación con su padre. La prensa se lo inventó todo, como suelen hacer con los ricos y famosos.

Los ojos de él brillaron con desdén.

—Venga, señorita Tsukino. No querrá que crea que mi padre la incluyó en su testamento sólo porque te sonrió con dulzura en su lecho de muerte, ¿verdad?

—Nunca me acosté con su padre. Es una ridiculez.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Todo el mundo sabe que a mi padre le gustaban mucho las mujeres. Usted empezó a vivir con él un año antes de que anunciase públicamente que estaba enfermo. Es normal dar por hecho que se metió en su cama para asegurarse una fortuna.

— ¡No lo hice! —protestó Serena, acalorada—. Accedí a vivir con su padre porque sólo quería tener a una cuidadora. Además, le preocupaba que si la gente se enteraba de que iba a morir, sus clientes lo abandonasen. Su enfermedad progresaba muy despacio al principio, pero hace un par de meses se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Yo hice todo lo posible por apoyarlo durante esa etapa final.

—Seguro que sí. Aunque tengo que decir que no es su tipo habitual. Solían gustarle las pelirrojas pechugonas y ordinarias. El gusto por las rubias menuditas debió de desarrollarlo ya al final —comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Me ofende que haga esas insinuaciones —dijo Serena—, Y ahora entiendo que su padre prohibiese que se mencionase su nombre en su presencia. Sus modales son horribles.

Él tuvo la audacia de reírse.

—Parece una institutriz remilgada —comentó—, estoy seguro de que a mi padre le encantaba que lo metiese en la cama.

Serena estaba tan irritada que te quemaba todo el rostro.

—No… tiene derecho a hablarme como…

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, señorita Tsukino —la interrumpió él—. Mi padre no quiso casarse, ¿verdad? Después de la muerte de mi madre, prometió que no volvería a casarse, pero usted encontró otra manera de hacerse con su fortuna, sugiriéndole que se casaría conmigo en su lugar.

Serena apretó los dientes y luchó por contener la ira.

—Es el último hombre con el que me casaría —replicó.

—Quiere más dinero, ¿verdad? Seguro que puedo permitírmelo. Dígame cuánto quiere y te firmaré un cheque ahora mismo.

— ¿Cree que puede comprarme?

—Mi padre debió de parecerle la presa perfecta. Debió de tratarlo muy bien para que cambiase el testamento. Me pregunto qué cartas tenía escondidas en la manga, ¿o debo decir en la falda?

Serena nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Apretó los puños y luchó por controlarse.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Seguro que detrás de esa fachada recatada hay una mujer fogosa, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino? Por eso le echó el ojo mi padre. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hagamos buena pareja, al fin y al cabo. A mí me gustan las mujeres ardientes, creo que podría ser mi esposa.

—Es usted el hombre más odioso que he conocido en toda mi vida —espetó ella—. ¿De verdad cree que aceptaría a casarme con alguien así?

Él volvió a sonreír con cinismo.

—No sé si debo decirle lo que estoy pensando, señorita Tsukino. Es posible que se dejase llevar por sus ganas de abofetearme.

Serena odió ser tan transparente. Se sentía en desventaja frente a él. ¿Qué más podía ver en ella? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba su gran masculinidad? ¿Que su sensual boca te hacía sentir un cosquilleo en los labios, sólo de pensar en cómo sería un beso suyo?

Estaba sorprendida de cómo se sentía. Normalmente era una persona sensata, con la cabeza encima de los hombros. Y nunca se había considerado una mujer sensual, de hecho, tenía muy poca experiencia en materia de hombres.

Darien Chiba, por su parte, parecía tener mucha experiencia con las mujeres. Su altura, sus rasgos clásicos y atractivos y unos magnéticos ojos azules enmarcados por unas pestañas larguísimas eran una potente combinación muy difícil de resistir para las mujeres. Serena imaginó que sería un amante exigente y apasionado. Casi podía sentir la energía sexual que emanaba de él, que hacía que hubiese tensión en el ambiente, y que la ponía muy nerviosa. La idea de que fuese legalmente su marido era inquietante. La abogada había hablado de un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿pero y si Darien quería que fuese un matrimonio de verdad?

Para conseguir poner a raya sus pensamientos, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—No asistió al funeral de su padre.

—No soy un hipócrita —contestó él, dejando de mirarla para observar la propiedad—. Mi padre no habría deseado que fuese. Me odiaba.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto. Muy pocos padres odian de verdad a sus hijos. Él la miró a los ojos con cinismo.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que mi padre quisiese que me casase con su niñera para ver si conseguía reformarme —dijo—. ¿Qué le parece, señorita Tsukino? ¿Está entre sus habilidades la de domar a playboys en decadencia?

Serena volvió a ruborizarse y se apresuró a cambiar de tema de conversación.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo aquí? —le preguntó.

Él tomó aire y miró la mansión.

—Hace quince años.

— ¿Ha vivido todo ese tiempo en el extranjero?

Darien se volvió a mirarla.

—Sí, sobre todo en Londres, aunque también tengo casa en Francia y España, pero ahora que mi padre ha fallecido, tengo la intención de volver aquí.

Al oírlo hablar con voz profunda y melosa, Serena se sintió extraña. Darien hablaba inglés como un nativo, e incluso tenía un ligero acento londinense, lo que le daba un aire sofisticado muy atractivo. Se lo imaginó viajando por todo el mundo, con una amante en cada ciudad. Tenía todas las cualidades de un playboy, era todo un galán, sofisticado y muy sexy. Hasta el olor de su aftershaves era erótico.

—Tengo un juego de llaves para usted —comentó Serena mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa—. Y un mando a distancia para la alarma, le anotaré el código y la contraseña, es posible que hayan cambiado desde que se marchó.

—He visto que estaba quitando las flores marchitas —dijo Darien—. ¿Dónde están los jardineros? ¿No me diga que mi padre se negaba a pagarlos?

Ella volvió a mirarlo con altivez.

—Su padre era muy generoso con todos sus empleados. Como sabrá, se ha acordado de todos ellos en su testamento. Sólo se han tomado un par de semanas de descanso. Yo me he quedado a cargo de todo mientras llegaba usted.

—Qué niñera tan polivalente. Me pregunto qué más será capaz de hacer.

Serena buscó entre sus llaves, consciente de que él la estaba mirando. Casi se le salió el corazón del pecho cuando se las quitó de la mano.

—Permítame —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ella se puso a un lado e intentó controlar la respiración.

Darien abrió la pesada puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrase y una burlona reverencia.

—Después de usted, señorita Tsukino.

Serena lo rozó al pasar y aspiró el olor de su aftershaves. Después se quedó observando cómo entraba él, que miró con fría indiferencia la entrada, llena de figuras y cuadros de gran valor.

—Es una casa muy bonita —comentó ella para romper el silencio—. Debió de disfrutar mucho pasando sus vacaciones aquí.

—Hay casas que son demasiado grandes y ostentosas.

Serena sintió que un escalofrío le recorría los brazos desnudos, y no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. Algo había cambiado en la manera de comportarse de Darien. Su mirada volvía a ser dura y había apretado los labios mientras observaba los retratos que colgaban de la pared.

—Se parece usted mucho a su padre cuando era joven —le dijo, mirando el retrato de Mamoru Chiba.

Darien se giró hacia ella.

—No sé si a mi padre le hubiese gustado que le dijese eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No se lo contó? Yo soy el hijo que lo decepcionó, la oveja negra de la familia, que avergonzó e hizo caer en desgracia al apellido Chiba.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

—No… no me lo contó.

Él avanzó y se detuvo delante de una mujer joven de pelo moreno y bonitos ojos, azules como el mar. Serena sabía que era su madre, ya que se lo había preguntado a Molly, el ama de llaves. Gala Chiba había muerto de una infección con veintisiete años, cuando Darien tenía seis y su hermano, cuatro.

—Era muy guapa —comentó.

—Sí —admitió Darien, volviéndose a mirarla de nuevo—. Lo era.

—Esto… ¿Quiere que te prepare un café o un té antes de marcharme? —le preguntó—. El ama de llaves está de vacaciones, pero yo me desenvuelvo bien en la cocina.

—Veo que es la que lo organiza todo por aquí, Serena Tsukino. Da la sensación de que te da órdenes hasta a los empleados.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Tienen derecho a unos días libres. Además, alguien tenía que ocuparse de todo en ausencia del único hijo del señor Chiba, que podía al menos haber hecho el esfuerzo de venir a verlo antes de que falleciese.

—Ya veo lo que ha estado haciendo, señorita Tsukino. Pensó que se aseguraría una fortuna hablándole mal de mí a mi padre, pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? No tendrá nada si no se casa conmigo.

A Serena cada vez te estaba costando más controlarse.

—Ya le he dicho de que no tenía ni idea de lo que tramaba su padre —respondió—. Yo me quedé tan sorprendida como usted, de hecho, sigo sorprendida.

—La imagino teniendo charlas íntimas con el viejo, diciéndole lo triste que era que su hijo se negase a tener contacto con él. Me pregunto si te contó por qué.

—Él… nunca me habló de usted. Me dio la sensación de que no le gustaba hablar del pasado.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. La filosofía de mi padre consistía en ignorar las cosas que no le gustaban con la esperanza de que así desapareciese.

— ¿Por qué se marchó?

—Señorita Tsukino —empezó él, en tono condescendiente—. No estoy preparado para hablar de detalles tan personales de mi vida con el servicio, aunque fuese usted la amante de mi padre.

—Yo no fui la amante de su padre —negó ella con contundencia.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Antes de venir, me informé acerca de usted Serena Tsukino.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo un contacto en una agencia de detectives —dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Ésta no es la primera vez que un cliente te deja algo, ¿verdad?

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua, nerviosa.

—No, es cierto, pero yo nunca le he pedido nada a nadie. He tenido uno o dos clientes que me han hecho pequeños regalos, pero sólo para demostrarme su aprecio. Cuidar de alguien durante los últimos días de su vida hace que estés muy cerca del paciente. A veces, empiezan a considerarle como un amigo, o un confidente.

—En cualquier caso, dichos regalos deben de venirle como caídos del cielo a una chica que anduvo por el mal camino.

—No todo el mundo nace en cuna de oro, signore Chiba —replicó ella, mirándolo con frialdad—. He tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir todo lo que tengo.

—Según mi investigador privado, su salida de la casa de su último cliente no estuvo exenta de controversia. ¿Quiere contármelo, o prefiere que te diga yo lo que he averiguado?

Serena apretó los labios un instante.

—Se me acusó de haber robado una reliquia de la familia y una importante suma de dinero —admitió—. Tengo motivos para creer que un familiar de mi cliente me tendió una trampa. La policía llegó a esa conclusión y retiraron los cargos. A pesar de ello, la prensa siguió atacándome, sin duda, animados por los rumores de la familia de la señora Analise.

— ¿Es ése el motivo por el que dejó Australia y se vino a Italia? —le preguntó él, sin dejar ver por su expresión si la creía o no.

—Sí —contestó Serena—. Siempre había querido trabajar en el extranjero, y dado que me iba a costar encontrar trabajo en Melbourne, no tuve elección.

— ¿Y cómo empezó a dedicarse a cuidar de personas enfermas?

—Estudié enfermería, pero el trabajo en un hospital me parecía frustrante —le explicó Serena, queriendo demostrarle quién era de verdad—. Nunca había tiempo suficiente para pasar con los pacientes. No había tiempo para darles masajes, sentarse a tomar con ellos un té, y esas cosas. Empecé a trabajar para una agencia que enviaba enfermeras a domicilio, y me encantó. A veces son muchas horas de trabajo, y tu vida social se ve perjudicada cuando el cliente quiere que vivas en su casa, pero son muchas más las cosas positivas que las negativas.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él en tono burlón—. Heredar media villa y una buena cantidad de dinero no puede considerarse algo negativo.

—Miré, sé que está pasando por un momento difícil, signore Chiba. Acaba de perder a su padre y, a pesar de la relación que tenía con él, siempre es un momento duro, en especial, para un hombre, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ocultar. Su padre era un hombre complicado, pero acabé tomándole cariño. Estaba solo y se sentía muy desgraciado, y quiero pensar que mejoré un poco su vida durante sus últimos meses.

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Vayamos a la biblioteca. Me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de cómo manejar la situación en la que nos ha dejado mi padre.

Serena sintió un escalofrío al ver la determinación que había en sus ojos.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —contestó, levantando la barbilla—. Voy a hacer las maletas inmediatamente.

Darien la miró a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿no quiere lo que mi padre le ha dejado?

—Fue un gesto muy generoso por su parte, pero no me interesa casarme por dinero.

— ¿De verdad piensa que voy a permitir que sabotee mi herencia? —inquirió él.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Supongo que no esperará que acceda a… casarme con usted…

—No te estoy preguntando lo que desea hacer, señorita Tsukino —sentenció él—. Nos casaremos dentro de una semana. Ya he puesto en marcha los papeleos, lo hice en cuanto me enteré de las condiciones que figuraban en el testamento.

—No puede obligarme a que me case con usted —se quejó ella.

— ¿No?

«Espero que no», pensó Serena, sintiendo pánico.

—Señorita Tsukino, cumplirá con las condiciones del testamento o me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelva a trabajar como enfermera en este país.

—No voy a permitir que me amenace —lo desafió—. Aunque mancillase mi nombre en Italia, siempre podría irme a otro lugar.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, pero trabajando de enfermera o cuidadora nunca ganaría la paga que estoy dispuesto a pagarle si se convierte en mi esposa.

— ¿Una… paga?

—Sí, señorita Tsukino. Le pagaré de manera muy generosa por el privilegio de llevar mi apellido durante un año.

— ¿Cuánto?

Serena casi se desmayó al oír la cantidad.

—Huelga decir que no será un matrimonio de verdad —añadió Darien—. Ya tengo una amante.

Sin saber por qué, aquella información la molestó.

—Espero poder tener yo la misma libertad —dijo.

—No, señorita Tsukino. Lo siento, pero no. No quiero que mis colegas y amigos se rían de mí.

— ¡Pero eso es injusto! Si usted puede tontear públicamente con su amante, yo exijo tener el mismo derecho.

—Yo seré siempre discreto, pero no puedo estar seguro de que usted vaya a serlo. La manera en la que se comportó con mi padre es un ejemplo. Llamó la atención de la prensa siempre que pudo, pegándose a él como una lapa para conseguir su dinero.

Serena apretó los dientes.

—Yo no tuve nada con su padre. Puede preguntárselo al resto de empleados de la casa.

—No, no puedo porque usted les ha dado vacaciones, ¿verdad? Pero aunque estuviesen aquí, seguro que les ha convencido para que no digan nada.

—Se confunde conmigo, signore Chiba, pero no voy a perder el tiempo intentando convencerlo. Es evidente que es usted demasiado cínico para ver cuando alguien es sincero. ¿Sabe una cosa? Me da pena. Va a terminar como su padre, teniendo que contratar a alguien para no morir solo.

Él ignoró su comentario.

—Espero que interprete el papel de esposa enamorada cuando haya alguien delante, y eso incluirá a los empleados de esta casa.

— ¡Todavía no he dicho que vaya a casarme con usted! Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

—Está bien. Tiene hasta mañana. Cuanto antes empiece este matrimonio, antes terminará.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —murmuró Serena mientras Darien se alejaba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Legado de pasión de Melanie Milburne perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Serena no volvió a ver a Darien hasta mucho rato después. Estaba quitando los pélalos de rosa marchitos de un jarrón de la biblioteca cuando él entró. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Tenía el pelo mojado y acababa de afeitarse. No obstante, parecía cansado.

Por primera vez, Serena intentó ponerse en su lugar. Aquella magnífica villa era su herencia; llevaba años en su familia. Era normal que te enfadase la manera en que su padre había organizado las cosas, obligándolo a casarse con una extraña.

¿Por qué la había escogido Mamoru para casarse con su hijo? Serena había hablado con él una o dos veces acerca de su niñez, que no había sido fácil, y de que esperaba casarse algún día con un hombre que la quisiera y formar una familia. Entonces él había sugerido, bromeando, que se casase con su hijo y llenase aquella casa de niños. Había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en las que había mencionado a Darien.

—He empezado a preparar la cena —dijo Serena—. No sabía si iba a salir, así que he hecho suficiente para dos personas.

— ¿Ha empezado a interpretar ya el papel de esposa?

—Piense lo que quiera. Sólo intentaba serle de ayuda —contestó Serena, un poco dolida por su actitud. Él la miró fijamente.

—He visto que se aloja en la habitación que está al lado de la de mi padre. Si no se acostaba con él, ¿por qué utilizaba esa habitación en particular, con todas las que hay en la casa?

—Tenía planeado cambiar de habitación en cuanto usted me dijo dónde iba a dormir —respondió ella—. No sabía si iba a querer dormir en la cama en la que murió su padre.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un momento.

— ¿Estaba con él cuando falleció?

—Sí. Me había pedido que me quedase con él, no quería morir solo.

Darien se dio la vuelta y se acercó al ventanal, que daba al lago. Serena había visto sufrir a muchas personas y sabía que cada una expresaba el dolor de una manera, pero había algo en Darien Chiba que le hacía pensar que, a pesar del evidente enfado y odio hacia su padre, en el fondo seguía teniendo dentro al niño que también lo había querido.

— ¿Signore Chiba? —lo llamó, rompiendo el silencio.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—Será mejor que me llames Darien, dadas las circunstancias —dijo él, con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

—Esto… llevaré mis cosas a otra habitación, entonces… —le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—La habitación rosa es probablemente la más cómoda. Era la favorita de mi madre. La decoró ella. Fue una de las últimas cosas que hizo antes de morir. Yo la ayudé con el papel de la pared.

Serena se giró a mirarlo. Su expresión se había suavizado, como si el recuerdo de su madre le hubiese hecho quitarse la máscara de cinismo que solía llevar puesta.

—El ama de llaves me contó que tu madre murió cuando tu hermano y tú erais pequeños. Debió de ser muy duro.

—La vida continúa, ¿verdad, Serena? La muerte, los problemas y las enfermedades nos llegan a todos antes o después. El truco está en disfrutar antes de que te lleguen.

—La vida es mucho más dura para unos que para otros —comentó ella.

Él se acercó y te levantó la barbilla con uno de sus dedos largos y bronceados.

—Esos ojos azules grisáceos están llenos de compasión —dijo—. Me pregunto si será real.

Serena casi no podía respirar. Darien había empezado a acariciarle la mejilla con el dedo y su misteriosa mirada la tenía hipnotizada. Olía a limpio y a aftershave, una combinación embriagadora. Se fijó en su boca, perfectamente esculpida, y volvió a preguntarse cómo sería tener esos labios sobre los suyos. El corazón casi se te salió del pecho al notar que la rozaba con los muslos.

— ¿Fue así como lo hechizaste, dulce y tímida Serena? —le preguntó él—. ¿Lo volviste tan loco de deseo que te prometió la luna?

Serena salió precipitadamente de su éxtasis y retrocedió.

—Preferiría que no me tocases —le pidió con voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió.

—Lo haré si tú dejas de mirarme así.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera —protestó Serena—. Eres uno de los hombres más desagradables que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Darien seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Te ha dicho alguien que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Voy a preparar la cena —dijo, y salió de la biblioteca.

Darien esperó unos segundos antes de suspirar con cansancio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y observó el escritorio de su padre, en el que había un marco que te daba la espalda. No lo tocó, no te hacía falla darle la vuelta para saber que era la fotografía de su hermano pequeño, ni para sentir un dolor que seguía llevando dentro…

Después de llevar todas sus cosas a la habitación rosa, Serena bajó a la enorme cocina. Por una de las ventanas, vio a Darien en el jardín, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, observando el paisaje.

Estaba tan quieto como una estatua. La Villa Chiba era probablemente el lugar más tranquilo en el que había estado Serena, pero tenía la sensación de que Darien no pensaba lo mismo.

Abrió las puertas de la terraza y él se giró al oír sus pasos. Su expresión era indescifrable.

—Me preguntaba si querrías cenar fuera —le dijo ella—. Hace buena temperatura y después de un viaje tan largo, he pensado…

—No voy a cenar en casa —respondió él en tono cortante—. Voy a salir.

Serena pensó que era una tonta por sentirse decepcionada e hizo todo lo posible por disimular.

—Está bien.

—No me esperes levantada. Tal vez pase la noche en Milán.

— ¿Ha venido tu amante contigo de Londres? —preguntó.

—No, pero ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Serena lo miró con desaprobación.

—Así que la fidelidad es uno de tus puntos fuertes, ¿no?

—No sé si estoy hecho para tener una sola pareja —dijo él—. Me gusta demasiado mi libertad.

—Pensaba que la mayoría de los italianos querían casarse y formar una familia.

—Tal vez anteriores generaciones. Yo, personalmente, pienso que la vida es demasiado corta para hacerse esclavo de la domesticidad. No tengo nada en contra de los hijos, pero de los que puedes librarte después de media hora. En mi vida no hay sitio para más.

—Pues a mí me parece una existencia muy triste. ¿Nunca te sientes solo?

—No. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. No quiero tener que ser responsable de nadie. Las mujeres con las que salgo conocen las normas y, por regla general, las respetan.

—Supongo que si no, te deshaces de ellas.

—Eso es —confirmó Darien sonriendo.

—Me compadezco de la pobre mujer que cometa el error de enamorarse de ti.

—La mayoría se enamoran de mi cartera. Lo que sienten por mí poco tiene que ver con lo que yo soy como persona. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no suelo exponer mi corazón. Tal vez me parezca a mi padre, después de todo.

—A tu padre te gustaba parecer duro, pero en realidad era un hombre triste y solitario —dijo Serena—. Me pareció que se arrepentía de algunos momentos y relaciones de su vida.

—Es una pena que nunca se lo comunicase a la poca familia que te quedaba —comentó él con amargura.

—Yo creo que lo habría hecho si hubieses venido a verlo. Al final, creo que tenía la esperanza de que aparecieses.

—Podía haber dado él el primer paso. ¿Por qué tenía que darlo yo?

—Porque se estaba muriendo. No podía viajar. Casi ya no podía ni hablar. ¿Qué le habría costado llamarlo? ¿Qué le habría costado dedicarle cinco minutos de tu tiempo para permitir que luego descansase en paz?

—Tú no sabes nada, ¿me oyes? —Le espetó, enfadado, señalándola con un dedo—. No tienes ni idea de lo que fue ser el hijo de mi padre. Llegaste a su vida ya al final. No tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrió antes. Eras su enfermera. Te pagaba para que le limpiases las babas y cambiases las sábanas mojadas de su cama, así que no psicoanalices nuestra relación.

—Sé que es una época emocional mente muy dura para ti, pero opino…

—Me da igual lo que opines —la interrumpió, levantando la voz—. Me parece repugnante que me digas cómo debí comportarme, teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste tú y que no tienes ni idea de cómo era nuestra relación.

—Lo siento… no quería… Lo siento.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Olvídalo —le dijo, más tranquilo—. No debí gritarte. Lo siento. Estoy cansado de trabajar y del viaje. No he pegado ojo en el avión.

—No pasa nada… Lo entiendo… Es un momento difícil…

Se hizo el silencio.

—Me alegro de que estuvieses con él cuando murió —dijo Darien con brusquedad—. A pesar de todo, me alegro de que no estuviera solo…

—Era un buen hombre, signore… Darien.

—Me da la sensación de que intentas ver siempre lo bueno de todas las personas, Serena Tsukino.

—Nadie es del todo malo, Darien. Todos tenemos una historia que nos convierte en quienes somos. Seguro que tu padre tenía la suya. Es una pena que no la compartiese contigo para que pudieses comprenderle.

—Mi padre no compartía nada con su familia. Odiaba la debilidad en los demás, así que no puedo imaginármelo confesando la suya propia.

— ¿Tuvisteis una buena relación?

—No le gustaban los niños.

— ¿Y tu hermano?

— ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que haces demasiadas preguntas?

—Lo siento… Pensé que tal vez te ayudase hablar de…

—Pues no, señorita Tsukino —la cortó él de repente—. Y en el futuro te agradecería que no metas las narices donde no te llaman. No sirve de nada hurgar en el pasado. Mi padre está muerto y, siento si hiero tu sensibilidad, pero yo me alegro.

Serena se quedó en silencio mientras él se alejaba. Poco después oyó el motor de su coche rugir y lo vio desaparecer a lo lejos.

La hermana de Serena, Mina, volvió a llamar poco después de que Serena se hubiese acostado. Se sentó en la cama y escuchó a su hermana llorar mientras le contaba que había intentado pedir un crédito, pero que no se lo daban. Mina acababa de enterarse de que su ex pareja, Yaten, había pedido varios préstamos para comprar cocaína. Además, un hombre la había amenazado a ella y a su hija si no pagaba el dinero que te debían en una semana.

—No sé qué hacer, Serena —sollozó Mina—. Tengo tanto miedo. Estoy segura de que me seguía alguien cuando fui a recoger a Zoe del colegio.

— ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—No puedo hacerlo. Ya sabes que cuando vinieron a casa en busca de Yaten no me creyeron cuando les dije que no sabía dónde estaba, ni que tomaba droga.

Serena se mordió el labio. Mina siempre la había ayudado cuando sus padres, ambos toxicómanos, habían intentado pagar su ira con ella. Hasta que las autoridades las habían llevado a ambas a un hogar de acogida. Luego, con diecinueve años, Mina había encontrado la felicidad al lado de Jedite Harrison, que había fallecido en un accidente de moto seis semanas después del nacimiento de Zoe.

—Escúchame, Mina. Tengo un plan —empezó Serena, tomando aire—. Resulta que el hombre al que cuidaba me ha dejado mucho dinero en su testamento. Tal vez tarde unos días en hacértelo llegar.

—Pero, Serena —dijo Mina, angustiada—, no podré devolvértelo, aunque consiga llevar a juicio a Yaten. Él tampoco tiene dinero para pagar, ni a un abogado, ni las deudas.

—No quiero que me lo devuelvas, Mina. Sólo quiero que Zoe y tú estéis bien insistió Serena—, Tal vez podríais iros a vivir a otro barrio, o a otra ciudad, y empezar de cero.

—Oh, Serena, eso sería un sueño hecho realidad. Odio este lugar. Me recuerda a nuestra niñez. No sé cómo me dejé engañar por Yaten. Era tan cariñoso y atento. ¿Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto?

—No es culpa tuya, Mina. Ya sabes lo que ocurre con las drogas. Cambian a las personas. Tienes que seguir adelante, por el bien de Zoe. No le conviene crecer en ese ambiente.

—Tienes razón. Si Jedite estuviese vivo se avergonzaría de mí.

—Cielo, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Has pasado por momentos muy difíciles. Tienes que ser fuerte, todo esto terminará y no tendrás que volver a preocuparte.

—No sé cómo darle las gracias. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

Serena se sintió un poco culpable por no explicarle a su hermana cómo iba a conseguir el dinero, pero no quería darle más motivos de preocupación. Si le hubiese dicho a su hermana que iba a casarse con un hombre al que había conocido esa mañana, habría pensado que estaba loca.

«Tal vez lo esté», pensó mientras la imagen de Darien aparecía en su mente. Le dio un puñetazo a la almohada y se tumbó, aunque le costó mucho dormirse…

Serena abrió los ojos al oír la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerza. Después oyó cómo Darien se movía por la casa haciendo ruido, como si no te importase molestarla.

Oyó que se rompía un vaso en el salón y que él juraba en voz alta. Esperó unos minutos y escuchó cómo abría y cerraba cajones.

— ¿Dónde está el botiquín? —rugió Darien desde las escaleras.

Serena se levantó, se puso la bata y salió al rellano.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó—. ¿Te has cortado?

Lo vio balancearse. Tenía una toalla alrededor de la mano derecha.

—Sí, me he cortado. ¿Quieres darme un beso para que no me duela, querida Serena?

Ella bajó las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Has bebido?

— ¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

Llegó hasta donde estaba él.

— ¿Has conducido hasta aquí en ese estado?

Él se balanceó hacia ella, olía a brandy.

—No, he tomado un taxi —contestó—. ¿No te parece sensato por mi parte?

—No me parece sensato beber en exceso, aunque no vayas a conducir—le dijo—. Deja que te mire la mano.

Él se la tendió.

— ¿Crees que voy a sobrevivir?

Serena apretó los labios y se la examinó. Luego, lo condujo hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano.

—Siéntate en el taburete —le ordenó mientras se lavaba las manos—. Tienes suerte, no vas a necesitar puntos.

Buscó el botiquín, le lavó la herida y se la tapó. No obstante, le resultó casi imposible controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras lo tocaba. Darien llevaba la camisa remangada, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes muñecas y un vello oscuro que te recordaba su virilidad.

Estaban muy cerca y era un hombre muy masculino. Tomó aire e intentó ignorar el cosquilleo de su estómago cuando él la miró a los ojos.

—Tienes las manos muy suaves —le dijo—. Me pregunto si tu boca será igual.

—Pues vas a tener que seguir preguntándotelo —replicó ella, intentando alejarse.

Darien se levantó y le bloqueó el paso con el brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Y si te doy un beso para averiguarlo, Serena?

—No creo que sea buena idea…

— ¿Por qué no?

Sin querer, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Ya sabes por qué no.

— ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?

—No… Quiero decir, sí —mintió, aunque sabía que el rubor de sus mejillas la había traicionado.

—No se te da bien mentir, Serena. Si estuvieses con alguien no me mirarías con tanto deseo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él le soltó la mano y, en su lugar, puso la suya en su nuca. Serena sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Su corazón se aceleró.

—Lo has hecho con el padre, y quieres saber cómo es hacerlo con el hijo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó ella.

— ¿Consiguió hacerte llegar al clímax?

Ella intentó empujarlo, pero él se acercó más, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, excitándola.

—Deja que me marche —le pidió—. Estás borracho.

Él la sujetó por la cintura.

—Tal vez un poco, pero eso no afectará a mi funcionamiento —le dijo—. Disfrutarás como no lo has hecho nunca.

A pesar de sentirse escandalizada, Serena sintió que su cuerpo la traicionaba. No pudo evitar imaginárselo haciéndole el amor, procurándole el placer con el que, por el momento, sólo había soñado. Sabía que no era normal no tener experiencia con veintiséis años, pero todavía no había conocido a nadie que le hubiese atraído lo suficiente para dar el paso. Nunca había considerado tener una relación con un playboy, y mucho menos tan arrogante como Darien Chiba. Sin duda, era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, pero no podía dejarse seducir.

—No recuerdo haber leído en el testamento de tu padre que tuviese que satisfacer tus desagradables necesidades animales —le dijo—. Ahora, si no me dejas marchar, tendré que darte una bofetada.

Él sonrió, que no era precisamente el efecto que Serena había esperado causarle.

—Te pones muy interesante cuando te enfadas. Apuesto a que eres ardiente en la cama.

—No tengo por qué soportar esto. Si no paras, haré las maletas por la mañana y me marcharé de aquí para dejarle mi sitio a la señora Henning.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—Sí. Que no se te olvide.

Él la miró fijamente, sin bajar la mano de su nuca. Ella intentó que no se diese cuenta de lo nerviosa que te ponía su cercanía.

— ¿Rechazarías semejante fortuna sólo para fastidiarme? —le preguntó Darien, bajando la mano.

—Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. No quiero que me amenaces. Yo también tengo mi orgullo.

—Seguro que sí, pero me pregunto si te estás echando un farol.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Él volvió a sonreír.

— ¿No te atreves a besarme, Serena Tsukino?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues yo me siento muy tentado, más que nunca.

Serena se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la agarró por el cinturón de la bata y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Gracias por curarme la mano —le dijo.

Serena tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de mirar sus labios.

—De nada… Espero que no se te infecte.

—En ese caso, te tendré cerca para que me cuides.

—Seguro que tu amante lo haría mucho mejor que yo.

Él estudió con detenimiento los rasgos de su cara.

—Me he deshecho de ella hace un rato —le informó—. Estaba empezando a aburrirme. De todas maneras, no tengo tiempo para mujeres con necesidades emocionales, dan demasiado trabajo.

Serena no supo qué responder. Sintió lástima por la mujer a la que acababa de dejar. Y se preguntó si la habría llamado o si le habría enviado un mensaje por el teléfono móvil. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si la mujer estaría enamorada de él. Y se recordó a sí misma que debía controlar sus sentimientos.

—Es muy tarde —dijo—. Deberías acostarte. Pareces cansado.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Me arropas tú? Seguro que lo haces muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, para eso te pagaba mi padre, ¿no?

—Habría cuidado de él aunque no me hubiese pagado. En mi opinión, valía el doble que tú.

Él pareció molestarse con el comentario.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas enamorada de él?

Serena se esforzó en seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Todo el mundo se merece ser amado, Darien; incluso alguien tan odioso como tú.

Y luego se marchó, dejando a Darien riéndose de ella.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Legado de pasión de Melanie Milburne perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 3:**

Cuando Serena se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Darien estaba en la cocina, apoyado en la encimera y con una taza de café en la mano. Dejó la taza, se separó de la encimera y se acercó a ella.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —le dijo—. No tengo ninguna excusa para justificar mi comportamiento de anoche. Ni siquiera estaba borracho, aunque eso tampoco habría sido una explicación. Fue un día muy difícil para mí… volver aquí después de tanto tiempo. Supongo que no había imaginado que me resultaría tan duro.

—Está bien —contestó ella, y después de una pausa te preguntó—: ¿Qué tal tu mano?

—Bien —respondió Darien enseñándosela—. No creo que me quede cicatriz. Hiciste un buen trabajo. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. — ¿Has tomado una decisión? —quiso saber Darien.

Serena apañó la mirada de sus ojos.

—Sí… —se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. He decidido que me casaré contigo. Es lo más sensato y… es lo que quería tu padre.

Darien sonrió. Había sabido desde el principio que Serena no podría rechazar semejante fortuna.

Pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, pero él no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Se casaría con ella, no tenía elección, pero se divorciaría en cuanto pudiese, un año después de la boda. Aunque después de verla esa mañana, con un vestido de tirantes blanco que realzaba su cuerpo delgado, pero curvilíneo, te daban ganas de hacer que el matrimonio fuese de verdad. Emma tenía una sensualidad embriagadora. Y Rafaele estaba seguro de que se sentía atraída por él. Había química entre ambos.

—Estoy seguro de que a ambos nos satisfará llegar a un acuerdo —comentó sonriendo de manera enigmática.

—Me gustaría establecer algunas normas —dijo ella.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—No habrá contacto físico entre nosotros.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, está bien. Aunque si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber.

—No cambiaré de opinión —le advirtió Serena—. Para mí esto no es más que un negocio. Espero no tener que recordártelo.

«Qué bien lo hace», pensó él, «está negándome todos sus favores para que tenga que esforzarme en conseguirla». Él la haría entrar en vereda mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. Se excitó al pensar cómo le haría el amor, hasta conseguir que se olvidase de lo que había tenido con su padre. Sería su nombre el que gritase, loca de placer. Clavaría las uñas en su espalda mientras la hacía llegar al paraíso.

—No tendrás que recordármelo —le aseguró—. Seguiré tu ejemplo.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él volvió a sonreír por dentro.

—Quiero decir que si eres tú quien da el primer paso, responderé como lo haría cualquier hombre en la misma situación.

Serena lo miró con condescendencia.

—Veo que te gusta cualquier cosa que lleve faldas, ¿verdad?

—Eres una joven muy atractiva. Me encantaría consumar nuestro matrimonio si tú requieres mis servicios.

Ella se ruborizó de ira.

—Estoy segura de que seré capaz de sobrevivir durante la duración de nuestro matrimonio sin tener que tomar una decisión tan desesperada.

Darien sintió que se endurecía de excitación. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. No te extrañaba que su padre le hubiese dejado a aquélla la mitad de la herencia. Sintió la tentación de ofrecerle el doble de lo que te había ofrecido sólo por poder hacerle el amor en ese instante. Tuvo que controlarse para no traicionarse. Puso cara de indiferencia y volvió a tomar la taza de café.

—Tendrás que firmar algunos papeles esta tarde.

— ¿Qué papeles?

—Un acuerdo prenupcial, para empezar. No pienso dejar que te lleves la mitad de lo que es mío cuando nuestro matrimonio se termine.

— ¿Cuándo me darás el dinero que me habías ofrecido? —quiso saber ella.

— ¿Cuándo lo quieres?

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Tengo que saldar algunas deudas… con bastante urgencia.

—Si me das el número de tú cuenta bancaria te haré el ingreso nada más salir de la iglesia.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De la iglesia? ¿Vamos a casarnos por la iglesia?

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No… Es sólo que pensé que una ceremonia civil sería más apropiada, dadas las circunstancias.

—No creo que nuestro matrimonio pueda considerarse auténtico si no es por la iglesia —contestó él—. Yo me ocuparé de tu vestido y del velo.

—No es necesario.

—No me supone ninguna molestia. El vestido y el velo de mi madre siguen estando en buen estado y tú tienes más o menos la misma talla que tenía ella.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡No puedo ponerme el vestido de tu madre!

— ¿Por qué no? La gente pensará que es todo un detalle por tu parte. Además, es probable que ésta sea la única vez que me case, así que quiero hacerlo bien.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado. Había pensado en casarse rápidamente por lo civil, no por la iglesia. No quería sentirse realmente casada con él.

—Sacaré los anillos de mi madre de la caja fuerte —comentó Darien—, aunque tendrás que devolvérmelos cuando termine nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí, por supuesto… No se me ocurriría quedármelos.

—Nos casaremos mañana.

— ¿Mañana? —repitió ella, te dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Sí. Esta tarde me ocuparé del papeleo. La ceremonia tendrá lugar mañana, en la basílica de San Abbondio, la antigua catedral. ¿Has estado ya allí?

—Todavía no he tenido tiempo de hacer turismo. He estado muy ocupada cuidando de tu padre.

—Habrá una pequeña recepción después de la ceremonia, pero, por supuesto, no iremos de luna de miel.

—Te aseguro que no esperaba lo contrario —dijo ella—. Además, tendré que volver a la agencia, para que me busque otro trabajo.

—No volverás a la agencia mientras estés casada conmigo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Que no volverás a trabajar. Ya me he ocupado de llamar a la agencia y decírselo.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora trabajas para mí. No quiero que te gente hable de si este matrimonio es real o no. ¿Y si un cliente necesitase que vivieses en su casa? Nadie esperaría que mi mujer trabajase, y mucho menos cuidando enfermos.

—Bueno, pues yo no pienso renunciar a mi trabajo para quedarme en casa pendiente de los caprichos de mi marido.

—No tienes por qué estar pendiente de mis caprichos, pero si quieres hacerlo, no me opondré.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer durante todo el día? ¿Tomar el sol y pintarme las uñas? Voy a volverme loca.

—Considéralo unas vacaciones, Serena —le aconsejó Darien—. Puedes buscarte algún entretenimiento. A casi todas las mujeres que conozco les gustaría poder dedicarse tiempo a sí mismas a expensas de un marido rico.

—Creo que deberías ampliar tu círculo de amistades femeninas —dijo ella—. Casi todas las mujeres que conozco yo valoran demasiado su independencia como para comportarse como niñas mimadas.

—Estoy seguro de que no tardarás en adaptarte. Al fin y al cabo, ya has estado practicando con mi padre. Sólo te importa el dinero, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué si no te casarías conmigo?

Serena apretó los dientes.

—El dinero no es para mí —dijo por fin—. Si lo fuera, jamás accedería a casarme con alguien tan detestable como tú.

—Ten cuidado, Serena —le advirtió él—. No toleraré ningún insulto cuando estemos casados.

Ella levanto la barbilla, desafiante.

—Si tú me insultas, responderé.

—Va a divertirme mucho domarte, Serena Tsukino. Eres como un gatito salvaje, a pesar de parecer una monjita. Veo la pasión en tus ojos.

A Serena se te aceleró el corazón y notó que se ruborizaba. Si no fuese por Mina y Zoe, te diría en ese momento dónde podía meterse su dinero y su casa. Pero tenía que pensar en la de veces que la había apoyado su hermana. Se lo debía.

Miró a Darien con dureza y se puso a su lado para servirse una taza de café. Te molestó que te temblase la mano mientras lo hacía, pero al menos él estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo.

El abogado vendrá a las tres —le informó Darien—. Hasta entonces, estaré en mi estudio, trabajando. Si necesitas algo para mañana, házmelo saber.

—Gracias, pero no, no necesito nada.

— ¿Quieres invitar a alguien a la ceremonia?

—No. La mayoría de mis amigos están en Australia. Y tengo un par de conocidos en Milán, pero a nadie aquí.

— ¿Y tu familia? Sé que no les daría tiempo a venir, pero, ¿se lo has dicho?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo a mi hermana y a mi sobrina, pero no he querido preocuparlas.

Darien se frotó la barbilla un momento.

— ¿Y si se entera por otro medio? Como por la prensa, por ejemplo.

—No se me había ocurrido…

—He estado pensando —dijo él—. Para darle algo de credibilidad a nuestro matrimonio, tendríamos que decirle a todo el mundo que nos conocimos cuando tú empezaste a cuidar de mi padre, y que hasta ahora hemos mantenido una relación a distancia.

— ¿Crees que colará?

—Tendrá que colar. Si no queremos que todo el mundo sepa que mi padre me ha manipulado para que me case contigo sin amor.

—Yo no voy a mentirle a mi hermana —decidió Serena.

—Me parece que ya lo has hecho, por omisión —le recordó él—. Para mí, ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir.

—Pero no te importa mentir a todo el mundo acerca de tu relación conmigo.

—Tendré que traicionar algunos de mis principios si quiero conservar lo que es mío. Y eso incluye dormir con mi enemigo si él lo desea.

—Este enemigo en particular, no lo desea.

Él sonrió y se acercó más, puso un dedo en su barbilla y se la levantó.

— ¿Quieres apostar algo, Serena? —le preguntó.

Sintió que temblaba al tocarla y eso te excitó. Su boca parecía suave y dulce, y te estaba rogando que la besase. Y él deseaba hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza muy despacio y la vio abrir mucho los ojos antes de empezar a cerrarlos, separar los labios ligeramente y suspirar, invitándolo a continuar.

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo justo a tiempo. Se zafó de él, con el corazón acelerado y casi sin poder respirar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo que tú me estabas rogando que hiciese —contestó él con suavidad.

—Eso no es verdad. Has sido tú quien me ha tocado. Yo no te he tocado.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo mañana. De hecho, tendrás que besarme delante de todo el mundo, así que tal vez deberíamos ensayarlo un par de veces ahora.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No creo que sea necesario —balbuceó—. Ya nos las arreglaremos, sobre la marcha.

— ¿Quieres improvisar?

—Sí, seguir nuestro instinto.

—Eso estábamos haciendo ahora.

—Tal vez estuviese pensando en tu padre —dijo ella, a pesar de que eso te molestaría. Pero prefería enfadarle a admitir lo mucho que había deseado que la besase.

Él se puso tenso.

—Eres una zorra cazafortunas —la insultó con violencia—. Te juro por Dios que no vas a pensar en mi padre cuando consiga meterte en mi cama.

—Eso no entra en el trato, ¿recuerdas? Si quieres más, tendrás que pagarme más.

—Maldita seas. No pienso darle más, golfa. Cuando vengas a mí lo harás porque lo desearas tanto que no podrás contenerte.

Serena se quedó dónde estaba mientras él pasaba por su lado. Cuando oyó la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sin querer, su garganta dejó escapar un gemido.

Serena oyó llegar al abogado a las tres en punto y bajó a la biblioteca. Deseó haberle preguntado a Darien que pretendía contarle a su asesor legal acerca de su relación. Al entrar en la habitación, lo miró para ver si te daba alguna señal, pero su expresión era impenetrable.

Una vez realizadas las presentaciones, Serena se sentó y empezó a leer los documentos que te presentaron. No te importaba firmar un acuerdo prenupcial, varias de sus amigas australianas lo habían hecho con sus maridos. Pero, a pesar de entender a Darien, le hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. No estaba acostumbrada a caerle mal a nadie. Ni siquiera sus padres la habían odiado, sólo habían querido más a las drogas que a ella. Firmó y sonrió al abogado.

—Gracias por haberse molestado en preparar una copia en inglés.

—Prego.

Cuando el abogado se hubo marchado, Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—Te he dejado el vestido y el velo de mi madre en el armario de arriba. Si no te viene bien, házmelo saber de inmediato para que busquemos una alternativa.

Serena arqueó las cejas.

—Debes de tener muchos contactos, para poder organizar una boda con tan poca antelación.

—Ser tan rico tiene algunas ventajas —contestó él, casi sonriendo.

—Sí, tienes suerte, supongo, de contar con eso para compensar el resto de deficiencias que tienes.

—Si pretendes que me disculpe por la discusión que hemos tenido esta tarde, no vas a conseguirlo.

—No esperaba que fueses civilizado —replicó ella—. Al menos, sé eso de ti.

—Y vas a aprender muchas más cosas antes de que termine este matrimonio, te lo aseguro.

—Estoy impaciente —contestó Serena bostezando y cruzándose de brazos.

Darien empezó a perder el control. Esa mujer te estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Nunca había conocido a una persona que consiguiese enfurecerlo tanto, ni que te provocase tanto deseo al mismo tiempo. Estaba excitado, pero no podía dejarse llevar por su instinto, al menos, hasta que estuviesen casados. No quería que se arrepintiese, pero tampoco sabía si podía confiar en ella. Podía ser tan fría y calculadora como Eugial Henning, y no quería que entre las dos lo dejasen sin nada.

Eso no iba a ocurrir.

Se obligó a relajarse.

—Esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte —dijo—. Estamos discutiendo como dos niños. Mañana va a ser un día difícil para ambos.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. Por eso voy a acostarme temprano. Si quieres cenar, tendrás que prepararte tú la cena.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—No espero que me hagas la comida, Serena. Para eso está el ama de llaves. He contratado a una de manera temporal, hasta que vuelva la que tenía mi padre. Llegará la semana que viene.

— ¿Le has dicho que nuestro matrimonio no es de verdad?

—No he visto la necesidad de hacer tal cosa.

— ¿Y no te parecerá extraño que no compartamos habitación?

—Muchas parejas no comparten habitación por distintos motivos. Si quieres, te diré que yo tengo el sueño muy ligero.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¿Serena?

Volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

— ¿Sí?

—Espero no tener que recordarte que no quiero que traigas aquí a ninguno de tus amantes.

— ¿Puedes asegurarme tú lo mismo?

—Si tengo alguna aventura, seré discreto.

—Te juro que si me avergüenzas públicamente, yo haré lo mismo contigo.

—Si lo haces, será por tu cuenta y riesgo. Tal vez pienses que te has salido con la tuya, ya que vas a casarte con un hombre rico dentro de un par de horas, pero no te olvides de con quién estás tratando. Tal vez mi padre fuese un hombre débil, pero yo no seré tan fácil de manipular. No hagas nada de lo que puedas lamentarte después.

Ella lo miró con insolencia.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te detesto?

Darien sonrió de manera burlona.

—Si es la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti, entonces vamos a pasar un año muy entretenidos.

—No pienso estar casada contigo más de lo necesario. Cuando tenga lo que quiero, me marcharé.

—Créeme, Serena Cazafortunas, yo seré el primero en ayudarle a hacer las maletas.

Ella lo miró como si fuese a replicarle de nuevo, pero, de pronto, pareció cambiar de idea. En su lugar, apretó los labios y salió de la habitación pasando por su lado. Fue mucho más tarde cuando Darien se dio cuenta de que, antes de que bajase la mirada, había visto que tenía los ojos húmedos.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro Legado de pasión de Melanie Milburne perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Cuando Serena bajó a la mañana siguiente con el vestido y el velo que había pertenecido a su madre, Darien se estremeció. Se había recogido el pelo rubio en un moño y se había maquillado ligeramente. Su fragancia flotaba en el ambiente y se acercaba a él con cada paso que daba en su dirección.

Se te secó la garganta y tuvo que aclarársela antes de hablar.

—Estás muy guapa, Serena. Nunca había visto a una novia tan radiante.

—Pues yo me siento fatal —contestó ella haciendo una mueca.

Darien la agarró del codo y la llevó hasta donde estaba esperándolos el coche.

—Ésta va a ser la parte sencilla. El cura nos dirá lo que tenemos que decir. Seguro que has visto alguna boda por televisión y saber lo que tienes que hacer. Limítate a sonreír y a mirarme con adoración.

Serena lo miró con hosquedad, pero no respondió.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en la limusina y se puso a su lado. Le tomó la mano.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño. Serena. Piensa en el dinero que va a haber en tu cuenta al final del día. Eso haría sonreír a cualquier mujer.

Ella giró la cara para mirar por la ventanilla.

—Estoy deseando que todo esto termine —dijo.

Darien sintió que te temblaba la mano y se la apretó.

—No te preocupes, pronto habrá acabado.

La ceremonia fue muy tradicional, a pesar de que los novios habían llegado en el mismo coche. Entonces llegó el momento en el que el sacerdote instó al novio a besar a la novia. Darien le levantó el velo con cuidado y a ella se le paró la respiración cuando la miró a los ojos. Poco después, el corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa, fue cuando Darien bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso suave al principio, y muy apasionado segundos después. Un cúmulo de sensaciones explotaron en su interior cuando te metió la lengua en la boca para buscar la suya, en un claro acto de posesión que la hizo estremecerse. Se le endurecieron los pechos y te temblaron las piernas y se habría caído si él no la hubiese tenido agarrada por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Notó su erección contra el muslo y eso la hizo ser consciente de los lazos que los unían a partir de entonces.

Cuando Darien apartó los labios de su boca, Serena sonrió para que la viese la congregación, o eso se dijo a sí misma. Él sonrió también, fue una sonrisa cálida y generosa, con la que se puso todavía más irresistible.

Una hora después de firmar los documentos.

Serena estaba con una copa de champán en la mano, sonriendo mientras les presentaban a los colegas y amigos que Darien había invitado. Muchas personas alabaron su vestido y comentaron que había hecho que la boda fuese todavía más especial.

Una señora en particular, que había conocido personalmente a Gala Chiba, se acercó a hablar con ella mientras Darien charlaba con otras personas.

—Estoy encantada de que Darien haya encontrado a alguien como tú —le dijo—. Siempre dijo que nunca se enamoraría ni se casaría, pero eso era porque no quería terminar como su padre. Mamoru no aceptó nunca la muerte de Gala. Habían estado enamorados casi desde la niñez. Y después, al perder al pobre Endymion… —la mujer se santiguó—. Que en paz descanse.

Serena habría querido preguntarle qué le pasó al hermano pequeño de Darien, pero se dio cuenta de que resultaría extraño que no lo supiera, aunque lo cierto era que, en realidad, sabía muy poco de él y de su familia.

Después de hacerse las fotografías oficiales y de cortar la tarta nupcial, Darien la acompañó hasta el coche y volvieron a la villa.

Una vez dentro, te dijo:

—Ve a cambiarte. Ha sido un día muy largo. Yo voy a hacerte la transferencia del dinero que te prometí, y tengo que mirar unas acciones en el ordenador, lo que me llevará un buen rato, así que buenas noches.

— ¿Darien?

—El dinero ya es tuyo, Serena. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

Ella apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de él.

—Sí… —contestó—. Sí…

—Hasta mañana.

Serena levantó la mirada, pero él ya iba de camino a su estudio, como si estuviese deseando perderla de vista.

Serena casi no vio a Darien durante los siguientes días. Volvía tarde por las noches y se marchaba antes de que se hubiese levantado por las mañanas, lo que debía haber hecho que se sintiese aliviada, pero no era así.

No obstante, sí se quedó más tranquila después de hacerle una trasferencia a su hermana. Incluso había decidido contarle la verdad, para que no se enterase por la prensa si la noticia llegaba hasta Melbourne. Mina se mostró sorprendida y preocupada por ella, pero Serena intentó tranquilizarla asegurándole que Mamoru Chiba jamás habría hecho algo así si no hubiese estado seguro de que iba a salir bien.

—Espero que no vayas a cometer la estupidez de enamorarte de ese hombre, Serena.

— ¡Claro que no!

La idea te hizo reír en ese momento, pero un rato después, se preguntó si habría tentado al destino al ser tan categórica. Todavía podía sentir la huella de los labios de Darien en su boca y se te hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en cómo se habían unido sus lenguas.

No quería sentir nada por él, pero mientras se paseaba por la propiedad, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué niñez habrían tenido él y su hermano sin su madre. Eso te recordaba en cierto modo a su niñez, pero ella, al menos, había tenido a Mina. Eso te recordó que Darien debía de haberse sentido muy solo después de la muerte de su hermano Endymion, que había tenido lugar cuando él tenía sólo diez años.

Tal y como ella había imaginado, Darien había decidido finalmente no ocupar la habitación de su padre, sino una de las que estaban en el tercer piso. Durante varios días, se había sentido incómoda al acercarse a sus dominios, aunque, al mismo tiempo, te atraía su habitación. Al final no había podido contenerse y, un día que sabía que estaba sola en casa, había entrado.

La enorme cama estaba hecha a la perfección y había varios libros en la mesita de noche, todos en inglés, salvo uno. La habitación olía a su aftershave e inspiró hondo para inhalar el aroma.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, dejando ver las molas de polvo que flotaban en el aire. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó en la cama, que crujió, como si estuviese haciéndole una advertencia, pero ella pasó la mano por la almohada.

Se preguntó si aquélla habría sido su habitación, aunque, en cualquier caso, no quedaba ni rastro de su previa ocupación. La habitación de su hermano, por el contrario, seguía tal y como debía de haber estado cuando falleció. La primera vez que había entrado allí te había estremecido ver la ropa y los zapatos en el armario, los juguetes en las estanterías y, lo más inquietante, la urna con sus cenizas encima de la chimenea. Era como si la casa no hubiese estado preparada para la marcha de Endymion Chiba a pesar de que, según la inscripción que había en la urna, había fallecido veintitrés años antes.

Miró la fotografía que colgaba de la pared: Endymion había sido tan moreno como su hermano, pero sus rasgos eran más alegres y abiertos que los de Darien, que, en la fotografía, aparecía como un muchacho serio que parecía llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

A pesar de haber estado en todas las habitaciones de la casa, no había en ella ni una sola fotografía de Darien de después de la muerte de su hermano.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué.

Esa noche, Serena estaba en el salón, medio dormida con un libro en las manos cuando Darien entró. Dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó, nerviosa por si se había dado cuenta de que había estado curioseando en su habitación.

—Parece que estás leyendo un libro apasionante —comentó él de manera seca.

—Supongo que estoy un poco cansada, debería haberme ido a la cama hace una hora.

—Espero que no estés trabajando demasiado. He visto que has quitado las sábanas que tapaban los muebles de las habitaciones de invitados. Podías haber esperado a que llegase la nueva ama de llaves, ¿no?

—Pensé que hacía falta airear la casa un poco —contestó ella—.Algunas de las habitaciones parecen haber estado cerradas durante años.

Él la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué estás tramando, Serena? ¿Estás haciendo un inventario de las cosas de valor para cuando nos divorciemos?

—Sólo estoy intentando que la casa esté habitable —le respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Es una casa enorme y es demasiado trabajo para una sola ama de llaves. No sé cómo Molly ha aguantado tanto. No me extraña que necesitase un descanso.

— ¿Me estabas esperando, Serena?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella, molesta por acabar de ruborizarse.

—En cualquier caso, me alegro de que estés levantada. ¿Quieres una copa?

—Esto… de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué te apetece tomar? —le preguntó él, acercándose al bar.

—Un jerez… si hay.

Después de servírselo, se puso él un coñac y fue a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

—Salute —dijo chocando su copa con la de ella.

—Salute —respondió Serena dando un pequeño trago.

—Yo pensaba que eso sólo lo bebían las maestras de pelo canoso los domingos —comentó Darien sonriendo.

Serena se sintió un poco dolida por su crítica.

—Supongo que debo parecer muy poco sofisticada para alguien como tú.

—Todo lo contrario, eres muy interesante.

—Pensé que era una zorra cazafortunas a la que sólo te interesaba el dinero, o algo así.

—Tal vez me haya precipitado juzgándote —admitió él—.Aunque supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

—No eres capaz de aceptar que siga habiendo personas en el mundo que de verdad se preocupan por los demás, ¿verdad?

—Tú cobrabas por cuidar de mi padre, Serena —señaló él—. Aunque mi padre debía de pensar que valías la mitad de su finca. ¿Cómo te sientes, después de haber logrado tu objetivo?

—Ya te he dicho que yo no hice nada para influir en la decisión de tu padre —insistió.

—Cambió el testamento sólo cuando tú entraste en su vida. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Serena? ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que meterte en su cama para ablandarlo un poco?

—Ese comentario me parece muy desagradable.

—A mi padre siempre le gustaron las mujeres jóvenes —comentó Darien—, Se paseaba con ellas como si fuesen trofeos. Yo me ponía enfermo sólo de verlo. Ninguna de sus amantes tenía tiempo para mi hermano y para mí. Sólo iban detrás del dinero de mi padre, igual que tú.

Serena se levantó.

—No tengo por qué aguantar esto.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste, Serena? ¿Todavía se excitaba al final o tenías que ayudarlo con esa bonita boca?

Serena levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero él le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

—De eso nada, poco moglie di miniera —le dijo—. A no ser que quieras sufrir las consecuencias.

Serena apretó los dientes e intentó zafarse de él.

—No me extraña que tu padre quitase todas tus fotografías de esta casa —espetó—. Debía de odiar acordarse de la mala persona que eras. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan despreciable.

—Tal vez debería darte un motivo de verdad para odiarme —dijo él acercándola a su cuerpo—. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que quieres en realidad, ¿no? Lo has querido desde el principio. Mi padre no debió de servirte demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no estás en la cama con un hombre de verdad?

Serena te lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Jamás me rebajaría a pasar ni un segundo en la tuya.

—Me parece muy interesante que digas eso, Serena, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has estado un buen rato en ella esta tarde, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él tomó un rizo de su pelo y se lo enredó en un dedo.

—Eres una mentirosa. ¿Sabes lo que he encontrado en mi almohada? Un par de cabellos rubios.

Serena sabía que no podía negar la verdad, pero lo intentó de todos modos.

—Entré para ver si había que lavar algo —dijo—. Eso es todo.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Serena —le advirtió Darien mirándola a los ojos—. Estás calentándome poco a poco, como hiciste con mi padre.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás consiguiendo? —le preguntó, apretándola contra su erección—. Siéntelo, Serena.

Y ella lo sintió y se asustó. Era la primera vez que un hombre te atraía tanto, ardía por dentro, era esclava de las sensaciones que él te provocaba. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, llevaba días soñando con ellos. Quería sentir sus besos en el pecho, en el estómago, en los muslos y en el sexo.

—Maldita seas, Serena —gruñó Darien, apartándola de su lado—. Te deseo, pero me odio por ello. Juré que jamás tocaría a una mujer que hubiese pasado antes por las manos de mi padre.

—Yo no tuve una relación con tu padre —insistió ella con frustración—. ¿Por qué no me crees?

— ¿Esperas que crea que te dejó la mitad de su casa sólo porque te ahuecabas la almohada en su lecho de muerte? —le preguntó—. No soy tan tonto.

—No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad? Quieres creer que tu padre actuó para hacerte daño deliberadamente.

—Venga, Serena. No irás a decirme que poco antes de morir te dijo que en realidad me quería, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No me gustaba por muchos motivos —empezó—. Durante los primeros años de mi vida era un padre ejemplar, pero cambió cuando falleció mi madre. Era como estar todo el día de funeral. Nos pegaba a mi hermano y a mí por cualquier tontería. Para él, debíamos llorar la pérdida de manera indefinida, pero Endymion era demasiado pequeño para acordarse mucho de nuestra madre. Sólo era un niño que tenía que andar siempre de puntillas. Y yo no siempre podía protegerlo de los ataques de ira de mi padre.

Serena tragó saliva.

— ¿Os maltrató… físicamente a tu hermano y a ti? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

Él apretó los labios.

—Bueno, era demasiado listo para dejar marcas o moretones. Prefería utilizar otros medios para controlarnos. Se trataba más bien de malos tratos psicológicos, haciendo mella en nuestra autoestima y confianza.

—Lo siento mucho. Debió de ser muy doloroso crecer así.

—Es una ironía que yo haya conseguido tanto éxito en mi vida laboral. Tal vez no hubiese llegado tan lejos sin las duras lecciones que me enseñó mi padre, pero, a pesar de ello, no logro perdonarlo.

—Está muerto, Darien —le recordó Serena—. ¿De qué te sirve seguir odiándolo? Sólo acabarás amargándote y siendo muy infeliz.

— ¿Fue eso lo que te dijiste a él antes de morir? —preguntó él en tono burlón—. ¿Perdona y olvida? Tal vez, después de todo, sí seas como una maestra de pelo canoso.

—Desde el día que llegué a su palazzo de Milán me di cuenta de que estaba inquieto por algún asunto relacionado con su familia. A lo largo de los meses que estuve con él, te animé a hacer las paces con quien tuviera que hacerlas. Siempre les digo a mis pacientes terminales que es importante marcharse de este mundo dejándolo todo cerrado.

— ¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

—No dijo nada, pero me dio la sensación de que estaba pensando mucho en ello. Creo que te resultaba muy doloroso… enfrentarse al pasado, pero es algo que les ocurre a muchas personas. Me dio pena. Un día, poco antes de morir, me lo encontré llorando. No había manera de consolarlo, pero no quiso decirme por qué.

— ¿Estabas con él el día que se puso en contacto con su abogado?

—No, pero pienso que debió de ser una tarde que me había tomado un par de horas libres. Nunca me comentó que hubiese ido nadie a verlo, ni Molly tampoco.

Darien se preguntó si debía creerla o no. Estaba muy convincente, con los ojos azules ligeramente húmedos, como si de verdad hubiese apreciado a su padre. No había protestado demasiado por tener que casarse con él para ganar su parte de la herencia, y había salido de Australia acusada de haberse aprovechado de una anciana demente.

Para él, o era una persona buena de verdad, que había sido víctima de una campaña de odio por parte de los familiares de su clienta, o era una timadora manipuladora a la que sólo movía la codicia.

Odió pensar que había manipulado a su padre para que cambiase el testamento en el último momento. Sintió náuseas al imaginar el cuerpo joven y firme de Serena siendo manoseado por un viejo despiadado como Mamoru, pero sabía hasta dónde podía llegar una mujer por dinero. La amante que había tenido su padre después de la muerte de Endymion, Eugial Henning, era un buen ejemplo. Tenía treinta y pico años menos que él y no se había esforzado en ocultar sus intenciones. Cuando su padre no estaba presente, había sido muy desagradable, y te había golpeado a él tanto con la mano, como con la lengua. No podía soportar la idea de que ella te quitase nada de lo que te pertenecía.

Serena Tsukino podía ser una cazafortunas, pero al menos tenía un aura sensual potentemente seductor. No era una belleza, pero había algo ella que te atraía como un imán. Cada vez que la tocaba, su cuerpo se cargaba de electricidad. Su cuerpo delgado, pero femenino, te hacía desear tenerla cerca, sentirlo hasta explotar. Quería probarla, explorar sus tiernas curvas y saciarla, tal y como ella deseaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos desde el primer momento.

—Todo te ha salido muy bien, ¿verdad, Serena? —le preguntó—. Tu duro trabajo se ha visto recompensado. Has salido ganando.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Él sonrió con cinismo.

—Tendrás un lecho mientras dure nuestro matrimonio y unos ingresos garantizados.

—Insisto en que jamás me interesó el dinero de tu padre —replicó ella—, pero creo que él lo que quería era que vinieses a Villa Chiba y ésa era la única manera de traerle.

—Esta casa lleva varias generaciones en mi familia. Aquí he pasado algunos de los años más felices de mi vida antes de que mi madre y mi hermano muriesen. Así que no dejaré que ninguna fulana de mi padre se lleve sin mi permiso ni una piedra del camino.

—Yo no pretendo ponerte las cosas difíciles. Tú vive tu vida, que yo viviré la mía. Ni siquiera tenemos que comunicarnos si no queremos.

—Sólo tu presencia aquí lo complica todo —murmuró Darien dejando la copa con brusquedad—, pero tal vez sea eso lo que planeasteis mi padre y tú.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No sé qué estás sugiriendo, pero te aseguro que a mí me está resultando tan duro como a ti. Cuando antes termine esta farsa, mejor.

Y con eso salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.


End file.
